chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danielle Capet
Danielle 'Dani' Capet is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the second eldest of Avril and Phillippe Capet's quadruplet daughters. She is a mixture of Type 1 and Type 2 vampires, and the only one of the quadruplets to be gifted with an ability. She's a member of the Firelock Coven and the Capet Family. She was dating and in love with Jason Young, until she learned that he was a traitor. She also gained the ability of Truth Manipulation from him. Appearance Danielle has the natural beauty of any vampire, possibly double, being mixed. As a baby, she was small, and quite chubby, with the brightest blue eyes of anyone in her family. Her hair is now blonde, and always will be, but as a child, it had the same ginger light in it as her elder quadruplet sister. As a child, her skin was quite pale, like most vampires, but she has become deeply tanned as she's grown. She is about 5ft 11 in height, and the second tallest of her quadtuplet siblings. Her hair will always remain blonde, similar to how her eyes are always blue. Danielle has a great figure, and has already stopped growing, looking around 20 years old, while she is actually only 2 years of age. Gifts & Abilities In addition to Danielle's naturally enhanced vampiric abilities - speed, strength, senses, healing, longevity and mental capability - Danielle has the ability of Illustration. This allows her to: *Create things by drawing them *Make things happen by drawing them *Draw the future She has also gained Truth Manipulation from her former lover, Jason Young. The limits of this ability are unclear, but she may be able to sense truth and lies, force others to tell the truth, and force others to believe things. Family & Relationships Danielle is a member of the Firelock Coven and the Capet Family. As a result, her parents are Avril and Phillippe Capet, and she has one maternal uncle, Dean Ellana. She has many siblings: Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Stella, Phoebe, Vyasah, Levi, Chase, Kyler and Caleb. She was previously in a relationship with Jason Young, before learning that he was a traitor, and despite the relationship being short-lived she'd been very much in love with him. Now, however, she may in future be in a relationship with Eugene Rider. Personality Danielle is normally happy and cheerful, and therefore a joy to be around. She's smart and clever, but can be indecisive at times. She can also sometimes be stubborn, and seem proud, and insist on dealing with things herself. Home Danielle normally lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan, though she is currently living in Burbank, California. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against The Malus and thus began ruling of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Etymology Both Danielle and Dani are Hebrew names meaning "God is my judge". Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, it may now reflect how her family are leaders and rulers of the vampiric world. History Danielle is the second eldest of quadruplets, who were born as their uncle, Dean Ellana, died fighting against his transformation into a vampire. She manifested her ability at a young age. When her brother Sam began precognitively seeing Dean alive again and vampiric in the future, she used her ability to recreate him. Just over a year afterwards, when she was fully grown, she met Jason Young in a cafe in Otsu. They became a couple immediately, and she fell in love with him. However, he was discovered to be a traitor when Sam dreamed the revelation, and he was believed to have been killed trying to escape. He was shot by John Casey, using a special gun Danielle herself had made for him using her illustration, which would be able to kill all vampires except herself. While investigating Jason, the coven learned of a human he'd known in Burbank, California, who knew of the existence of vampires. Casey and Danielle travelled to California to deal with this. However, when Danielle met the man - Eugene Rider - her ability showed her that he'd been set up by Jason. Eugene also revealed to her that he knew that Jason was somehow still alive, and still trying to kill him. She has now been protecting Eugene for over a year, and hasn't been heard from during this time. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters